The Map!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 59: The Map! (The Command Block Arc! Episode 2) Synopsis: After following the raven, Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts come across the raven’s master who sends them out to find a map leading to an ancient weapon.. _________________________ Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts are seen following the raven. Eventually, they end up reaching an area filled with large rock formations. Coconuts: Um, why did you bring us out here? Raven: Because this is where my master lives at. Dr. Robotnik: Cool! Coconuts: Um, boss? I see something on his wing? Dr. Robotnik looks at the raven’s wing and sees a mindless symbol on it. Dr. Robotnik: Isn’t that the symbol of the mindless? Raven: It is. My master gave me that mark to distinguish me from other ravens. The name is also Fawkes. Coconuts: Hey, I know you! You work for. (gasps) The Dreamcaster! Fawkes: Indeed, I do! Dr. Robotnik: I’ve heard of him before! He was the one responsible for the mindless apocalypse! He’s pure evil and I love it! Fawkes: True! Anyways, ever since my master’s defeat, we have took refuge here to hide from the others until it is our time to strike again! We just need the right stuff. Dr. Robotnik: What do you mean? Fawkes: Hang on. I’ll summon him. Fawkes screeches, causing a shadow to fly out of the formation and morph into a shape of Dreamcaster. Dreamcaster: Hello, supreme high Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik: How did you know my full name? Dreamcaster: I know about everyone. Anyways, I sent my raven, Fawkes to track you down because I need you to help with something. Dr. Robotnik: State your business. Dreamcaster: Ever since I was defeated by Sunny, I was reduced to a living shadow and lost my powers. However, I heard there is an ancient weapon that could potentially restore my powers. It’s called the Command Block. Dr. Robotnik: Interesting. Dreamcaster: The Command Block is a mysterious relic that contains unimaginable power. One time, a Beacontowner (indirectly referring to Ivor) used it to create a massive Wither Storm which wrecked havoc on the world until Jesse and his friends were able to destroy it. Dr. Robotnik: Cool, but didn’t that destroy the Command Block as well? Dreamcaster: Yes, but there is another. I don’t know where it is, but I heard there is a special map that tracks down its location. Dr. Robotnik: Nice! But why didn’t you get it yourself? Dreamcaster: Because the map is in another dimension and I can’t travel dimensions without my powers. Since you are a mortal unlike me, you and that robotic monkey of yours are able to travel into a portal. I also know about its inhabitants. I know their names, but the most important out of them is SMG4. Basically, I need you to go into their dimension and track down the location of the map. After you get it, you must return to this dimension and use the map there to track down its location. Dr. Robotnik: Ok! Got it! Dreamcaster: Good. And don’t even think about backstabbing me because if you do, I will hunt you down and destroy you. Dr. Robotnik: Um, right. Dreamcaster: Anyways, go. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts leave. Coconuts: So, where should the portal to the SMG4 dimension be at? Dr. Robotnik: I don’t know either. Maybe, we can just follow a person heading into the portal and then, we can try to find the map. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts enter the city of Pensacola and see Guest and Matt. Guest: So, want to head to the SMG4 dimension? Matt: Sure! I’d like to see what’s in there! Guest: Cool! I heard it’s in Mario’s house. Dr. Robotnik: Perfect. Those two blockheads provided our trail. Now, we just have to follow them. Coconuts: Yeah, yeah! Dr. Robotnik follow Guest and Matt and see them enter Mario’s house. Dr. Robotnik: They went in there, but Mario knows we are villains so we have to sneak inside. Coconuts: True. Dr. Robotnik grabs a nearby ladder and he and Coconuts climb to the attic’s window where they see the blue portal inside. Dr. Robotnik: There it is! Quick, hide! Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts duck as Guest and Matt enter. Guest: There’s the portal! Matt: Now, to go inside! Guest and Matt enter the portal. Dr. Robotnik: Ok. Now, our turn. Dr. Robotnik opens the window and he and Coconuts climb inside. Coconuts: Ok! We’re in! Dr. Robotnik: Now, to go into the portal! Dr. Robotnik grabs Coconuts and throws him into the portal. Coconuts: HEY! Dr. Robotnik: Women and children first! Dr. Robotnik jumps into the portal. He is then seen flying through a blue vortex. Dr. Robotnik: Man. Hyperspace always looked so freaky. Dr. Robotnik flies out of the portal and lands on Coconuts. Coconuts: OW! Dr. Robotnik: Watch where you’re standing! Anyways, now we need to find where the map to the Command Block is. Coconuts: I’d suggest we try E. Gadd’s lab! I kept hearing SMG4 and the others talk about him back in Pensacola! Dr. Robotnik: Ok. If it’s not there, your catalytic data assembly is mine! Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts leave. Meanwhile. At a cafe, SMG4, SMG4 Mario, SMG4 Luigi, SMG4 Toad, SMG4 Bowser, Meggy, Tari, Saiko, Ghost Desti, Bob, Fishy Boopkins, Axol, Guest and Matt are seen. Guest: So, this is where you hang out at often? Saiko: Pretty much! Guest: Cool! Matt: Also, what did you (Saiko) do with the mecha during Masked Menace’s attack on the city? Saiko: I stored it in the castle’s basement. Guest: Cool! A portal opens nearby and Garnet exits, holding a type of metal detector. Meggy: Hey, Garnet! What is that thing you have? Garnet: It’s a metal detector that’s programmed to detect the Dream Crystals. They are six crystals that could restore Dreamcaster’s powers if he comes back and I’m making sure the crystals are destroyed. Tari: Cool! SMG4: So, have you found anything yet? Garnet: Not yet. There could be one underground. Garnet scans at next to Tari and the device begins beeping rapidly. Garnet: Dang it! Every so often, it keeps going haywire! Garnet unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby: Literally every time we try to use that, it malfunctions! Sapphire: I know, right? Our technology is supposed to be the most advanced! Ruby and Sapphire fuse back into Garnet. Garnet: Anyways, I have to get back to Beach City. If any of you come across a Dream Crystal, let me know immediately. Garnet enters the portal and it shuts. SMG4 Luigi: We will! Ghost Desti: Um, who was that? Meggy: That was Garnet. She is a member of the Crystal Gems and they helped us out during the war with the Big Bad General. Ghost Desti: Cool! SMG4 Bowser: Hey, who are those guys out there? SMG4 and the others look at the window and spot Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts outside. Tari: I know that’s Dr. Robotnik because me and the others fought him during Masked Menace’s attack on the city. Meggy: What about that robotic monkey? Also, what are they talking about? Ghost Desti: I’ll check. They won’t be able to see me. Ghost Desti phases through the wall and floats above the two to listen to their conversation. Coconuts: The map to the Command Block has to be at E. Gadd’s lab! He’s apparently found almost every ancient item in the world! Dr. Robotnik: It does sound reasonable. Soon, we’ll obtain the Command Block and give it to Dreamcaster. Coconuts: Yeah, yeah! Ghost Desti heads back into the cafe. SMG4: So, what were they talking about? Ghost Desti: It did not sound good. They’re planning to steal a map from E. Gadd’s lab, leading to something called the Command Block! Meggy: Jesse also told me about another Command Block which was used to create the Wither Storm. So, they might be planning something bad with the Command Block! SMG4: Looks like we’ll have to stop them from getting their hands on it! SMG4 Mario: Mario’s ready to kick some a**! Bob: Well, E. Gadd’s lab is not that far so we need to hurry! Ghost Desti: Also, they mentioned someone called the Dreamcaster. Everyone including the other patrons: WHAT?!?!?! Meggy: But I thought Sunny killed him! Tari: Well, according to my database, the Command Block can be able to bend reality so he might end up using it to bring him back! Bob: No! I am not getting turned into a mindless again! Fishy Boopkins: Me neither! Guest: Then, we have to hurry before he does so! SMG4 and the others exit the cafe. Dr. Robotnik: Anyways, let’s continue to the lab. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts leave. SMG4: They went that way. We just need to get there first. We’ll take Saiko’s mecha. A few minutes later. The mecha is seen heading towards the lab. Meggy: There’s the lab! Saiko: Yes, but I also see Dr. Robotnik and the robotic monkey as well. Meggy: S***! We need to hurry! SMG4 and the others exit the mecha. Inside, Professor E. Gadd is seen working on a portal. E. Gadd: Ok! Hopefully, this time the portal to the anime dimension will open! The last attempt didn’t go so well. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts burst into the lab, causing E. Gadd to accidentally break the device. E. Gadd: OH EGADS! YOU JUST MADE ME MESS UP THE EXPERIMENT! Dr. Robotnik: Who cares about your experiment? I’m here to look for the map to the Command Block! E. Gadd: Never! I’m not giving it to you! Dr. Robotnik: Yes, you are! Dr. Robotnik pulls out a gun and aims it at E. Gadd. E. Gadd: Woah! What are you doing?! Dr. Robotnik: You going to give me the map? E. Gadd: Yes! Just don’t shoot! Dr. Robotnik: Good. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts follow E. Gadd as SMG4 and the others enter. Tari: Dang it! They already got to him! SMG4: Then, we just have to get to the map first! SMG4 Bowser: Right. SMG4 and the others follow the three. Eventually, E. Gadd heads to a chest, opens it and pulls out a device. Dr. Robotnik: Wait. That’s the map? E. Gadd: It is. What did you expect to see? A piece of paper? Dr. Robotnik: Not really? But anyways, how does it find the Command Block? E. Gadd: It has a tracking device that only works if you are in a specific dimension. Dr. Robotnik: (in his mind) Dreamcaster said to head back to Pensacola to activate the map. (speaking) Ok! Now, give it- SMG4 leaps in and grabs the map. SMG4: Sorry, but you are not finding that Command Block! Dr. Robotnik: Yes, I am! I need this map! SMG4 and Dr. Robotnik begin having a tug of war over the map. SMG4: No, you don’t! Dr. Robotnik: You can’t take it! SMG4: Yes, I can! Dr. Robotnik: Let go! SMG4: You let go! Dr. Robotnik: I have to have it! SMG4: No! Coconuts sneaks up behind SMG4 and bites him on the leg. SMG4: YEOW!!! SMG4 lets go of the map and falls backwards. Dr. Robotnik: See you later! I got a Command Block to find! Coconuts: Yeah! Dreamcaster will soon be back and take over this world once more! Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts run off. E. Gadd: Stop them! SMG4: On it! SMG4 and the others chase after Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts. The chase eventually leads to outside the lab. Coconuts: Keep going! I have something to do for now. Dr. Robotnik continues to run off as Coconuts leaves somewhere. SMG4 and the others enter the mecha and Saiko pushes the control button, but nothing happens. Saiko: What the? Why isn’t it working?! Meggy exits the mecha and opens the inside of the mecha and sees the mechanisms are covered in banana mush. Meggy: I think the insides have gotten covered in banana. Saiko: WHAT?!?! Coconuts: “laughs” Rich, this is so rich! Coconuts laughs as he runs off after Dr. Robotnik. Guest: They’re getting away! SMG4: Don’t let them get away! SMG4 and the others chase after Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts and eventually see them entering a red portal. SMG4 Mario: They’re heading to the SML Universe! SMG4: I know that! SMG4 and the others enter the portal. Meanwhile. In the SML Universe, Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts exits the portal and end up in Pensacola. Dr. Robotnik: Ok! We’re now back here. Now, to turn on the map. Dr. Robotnik turns on the map and a blinking dot appears on it. Dr. Robotnik: Looks like that dot is the location to the Command Block. Coconuts: It looks like it’s located in Robloxia. Dr. Robotnik: Well, looks like we’ll have to head there. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts leave. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Axol. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Command Block Arc! Category:Dr. Robotnik Episodes Category:Coconuts Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Fawkes Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Ghost Desti Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Garnet Episodes Category:Ruby (SU) Episodes Category:Sapphire Episodes Category:E. Gadd Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Matt (TLG) Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:The War Saga!